Luv U 4 ever (revised version)
by sweetmihoshi
Summary: Marron finally confesses to Trunks how she really feels about him, will he feel the same? (revised version)


Luv U 4 ever  
  
(Revised version) (Based on a true story)  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry Mr. Toriyama! Please don't sue me! I HAVE NO MONEY!!! Oh, and all non-dbz or sm characters are M-I-N-E!!!! (Lily and Jenny) Please r/r, don't flame! This is my first attempt at a fic, be nice!  
  
Trunks-13  
  
Lily-13 (Serena/Usagi/Sailor Moon's cousin)  
  
Andrew-13 (from Sailor Moon)  
  
Goten-12  
  
Marron-11  
  
Jenny-11 (an American version of Paresu)  
  
  
  
Friday, April 20, 2001  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I have a big secret to tell you, ready? "I have a crush on Trunks-chan!!" (Sorry Andrew, you're in my heart!! :^) ) Shh!! Don't tell anyone! Actually, I don't plan on telling him, he might laugh at me or say something like "hahahahahaahahaaaaa!!!!!!!!", which is sort of the same thing....... It's kind of stupid, because he already has a girlfriend, her name is Lily, from Tokyo. I guess he's only attracted to Junior High girls, unless.........wait a minute......Sorry to end this entry early, I've got planning to do!! ^_^  
  
Your mischevious friend,  
  
*~Marron~*  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
Andrew:"Hey you guys! Wait up!" Andrew was running to catch up with Trunks and Goten. "You guys have to slow down, I can't run as fast as you guys!" Trunks:"Sorry Andy, I want to get to school early!" Goten:"?!?!" "No you idiot, you know I hate school!! I'm meeting Lily by the front door this morning, she wants to discuss what we'll wear for couple night." Goten: "What's couple night?" Andrew: "It's like a dance, but to get in, you have to have a date and have to be dressed in some kind of fancy costume or whatever. Goten: "I don't want to dance with any girl!   
  
~*~*~  
  
Jenny: "Hey Marron, did anyone ask you to the dance yet?" Marron: "No, Trunks is going with Lily and Goten's probably not going, and Andrew is too shy and I don't secretly love anyone else in this f*cking school so I MIGHT AS WELL NOT GO!!!!" Jenny: ".........Oh, Goten is going, umm......with me." Marron: "That's okay Jen, I'd rather not go out with someone who has the IQ of a pidjeon."   
  
~*~*~  
  
Okay, here's the scoop, Andrew finally asked Marron, so now they decided to go to the dance dressed as saiya-jins.^_~   
  
Jenny and Goten are going dressed as Ryoko and Tenchi (from Tenchi Muyo) and Trunks and Lily are going to be Sailor Moon Tuxedo Mask!! ;^)  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
(At the dance)  
  
  
After 2 hours of dancing and socializing and fruit punch, (poor DJ!) there were only 4 dances left. Andrew had to leave early for a family emergency, so Marron spent the rest of the night by herself.   
  
Jenny: "Marron, why don't you go home? Jenny: "Just go talk to him!" Marron: "No Jen! I can't do that!" Jenny: "Why not?" Marron: "A woman....er....girl isn't supposed to ask a guy out! It's.....not right!" Jenny: "Forget all that Marron! And who made that rule? A woman...er....girl can ask out any man....er.....boy she wants!!" (song "Video" by India.Arie plays)(she waves to the DJ) Marron: "You think I should?" Jenny: " 'sweatdrop' YES!!" Marron: "Fine! But if he says no you'll be in deep sh*t Jen!" Jenny: "Uh, okay......(Like Marron would ever fight someone....) Go Marron! You can do it! (She's Doomed...)"  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
Marron: "Uh Trunks, could I talk to you? Alone?" Trunks: "Fine, brb Lily." Lily: "Hurry back, you don't want to spend the rest of the dance with that little....kid." Marron: "(Don't worry, I'll be back b*tch.)"   
  
~*~*~  
  
  
Trunks: "What is it Marron?" Marron: "Trunks how could you do this to me! I walk around worshipping the ground you walk on, making sure you're happy and loved and cared for and you completely turn on me!! How could you date that...that........THAT?" Trunks: "Hold on Marron, it was your idea for me to ask her out, and now your mad at me? Marron, I understand how you feel and the truth is, well, I only like you as a friend, a really close 2nd best friend who just happens to be a girl, not a girlfriend. (Thinks of Lily)" Marron: "And nothing else? Nothing for all these years we've known each other?" Trunks: "Sorry Marron, nobody but Lily. (Thinks of her again)" Trunks: "Oh, well, I'm sorry for yelling at you." Trunks: "Wait! Where are you going?" Marron: "Home, why?" Trunks: "Aren't you forgetting to share the last dance with your favorite guy friend?" Marron: "Goten went home already. :)" Trunks: " -_- " Marron: "*giggles* Okay, I'll make an exception this time."   
  
~*~*~  
  
  
The End  
  
  
I'm not the average girl from your video  
And I ain't built like a supermodel  
But I learned to love myself unconditionally,  
Because I am a queen  
  
I not the average girl from your video  
My worth is not determined by the price of my clothes  
No matter what I'm wearing I will always be  
India.Arie  
  
Chorus of Video by India.Arie  
  



End file.
